¡Qué inquietante problema!
by xDrizzle
Summary: Es la boda de Harry y Ginny, y aunque Hermione no puede estar más feliz por sus amigos hay una duda que la acongoja y la pone extremedamente sensible.


¡HOLA! ESTOY DE VACACIONES OFICIALMENTE Y HE VISTO LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE, PARTE 2. ¿LA VIERON?

En fin, he venido aquí con este shoot es bastante más largo con respecto a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero me salió así.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>I<p>

Para Inglaterra muggle aquel día no presentaba ninguna diferencia pero para Inglaterra mágica era un día brillante, diferente y especial. No todos los días, el niño que sobrevivió contraía matrimonio. Harry Potter, el chico que había derrotado innumerables veces al mago más malo de los últimos tiempos y que en un duelo en mitad del inicio de la guerra le había dado muerte salvándolos a todos de sucumbir ante la maldad de Lord Voldemort, se iba a casar. Claro, aquel día no podía pasar inadvertido para nadie en el mundo mágico. A todos le sorprendía la vida que Harry Potter había tenido una vez acabada la guerra. Una vez que el Señor de las tinieblas había sido derrotado, y todos sus mortífagos se habían suicidado o habían sido enviados a Azkaban o simplemente habían desaparecido, Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts con el consentimiento de la directora del colegio para poder completar su educación mágica con los niños que ese año cursaban séptimo curso, junto a sus dos amigos. El mundo mágico estaba en paz. Una paz que no reinaba desde hace muchos años, incluso antes del nacimiento de Harry y sus dos mejores amigos, que fielmente habían peleado junto a él. Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, eran dos nombres tan célebres como el de Harry. Y para completar el cuadro, ambos eran los padrinos de la boda.

Cuatro años después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, Harry había hecho de la única hija de los Weasley su prometida, rompiendo el corazón de gran parte de la población femenina de Inglaterra mágica, que aún, _inocentemente _según había dicho Bill, aguardaban una luz de esperanza. Era sorprendente el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. _Es impresionante como cambia la gente_, había dicho Ron un día en que leía impresionado la nota publicada sobre él y Hermione en _El profeta_. Haberse convertido en figuras célebres por la travesía de destrucción de los Horrocruxes les chocaba tanto como cuando en quinto año todos en Hogwarts los creían locos. Ron se largo a reír cuando varios periodistas intentaron conseguir información sobre como él y Hermione habían terminado enamorados, y se había molestado bastante cuando subestimaron en insinuaciones groseras las actividades que podrían haber realizado mientras estaban de "campamento" como lo habían llamado. La noticia de que Ron había protagonizado una pelea sin varitas y con puños con ese periodista fue escándalo por semanas.

A Ginny también le parecía gracioso. La vida amorosa del trío dorado de Gryffindor se había vuelto primera plana de _El profeta_, y no dejaba de ser molesto cuando tenían la verdad. Ella y Harry no discutían tanto como su hermano y Hermione, y era absolutamente aterrador descubrir en la mañana que el periódico ya sabía de la ruptura de Hermione y Ron. Porque así era, rompían y se peleaban constantemente, pero siempre volvían. Como sus peleas en el colegio, sólo que esta vez no rompían una amistad por un par de días sino una relación de pareja. Pero el resto, excepto por las reconciliaciones, era exactamente igual. Se arreglaban luego de un tiempo y eran inseparables. El problema caía en que todo el mundo mágico se enteraba, y Hermione se avergonzaba terriblemente cuando todo el ministerio de magia, su lugar de trabajo, la miraba de forma extraña.

Se sentían como el manjar más delicioso de la prensa rosa, los cuatro. Ginny era la peor parada de todas formas, y esto a Harry lo hacía sentir muy culpable. Ron y Hermione tenían su cuota de protagonismo en la destrucción de Voldemort, pero ella… ella había peleado exactamente igual que todos los demás. Y eso era suficiente para que las notas amarillistas la destruyeran, señalándola como _"la no merecedora novia del chico que salvó al mundo mágico" _muchas veces denigrando sus cualidades físicas, señalando que era _"una flacucha pelirroja sin gracia alguna" _e incluso una vez una periodista de la cual todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry pidieron a gritos su renuncia, escribió en el periódico un reportaje de cinco planas titulado "_La vida de Ginevra Weasley en los corredores de Hogwarts_" haciendo alusión a su facilidad en conseguir novios, y muchas otras cosas bastante indeseables sobre la adolescencia de la chica. Ginny había llorado toda esa tarde en su habitación, mientras su familia y su novio hacían de la renuncia de la periodista un escándalo.

Harry amaba a Ginny, amaba su calidez, su pelirroja cabellera y su personalidad magnifica. La amaba lo suficiente como para querer pasar toda su vida a su lado, y además también sabía que una vez que Ginny fuera su esposa aquellos tórridos rumores circularían con menor frecuencia. Por eso estaba ahí, acomodando su corbata frente a un espejo y esperando a que fuera la hora de salir. Tal cual un par de años atrás Bill y Fleur se habían casado en La Madriguera, Harry había pedido que se hiciera así su boda. Ginny se alegró de aquella decisión y Harry pensó que no tenía otra opción. Después de todo, los Weasley eran su familia desde que Ron se sentó junto a él en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts cuando tenían once años. Eran una familia cálida, personas de buen corazón, quienes sin conocerlo se habían puesto de su lado, y habían arriesgado su hogar y sus vidas por luchar junto a él. Eran sin duda, las mejores personas de todo el mundo mágico, Harry lo sabía. Y no quería casarse en otro lugar, claro que no. A pesar de que cuando su compromiso se había hecho público le habían ofrecido lugares insospechadamente lujosos: a la Academia Beauxbatons le había parecido un honor ofrecerle a la cuñada de una de sus ex alumnas el palacio completo para realizar la ceremonia y la directora Mcgonagall le había dejado claro a Harry que el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts siempre era redecorable. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en la pieza que por años había compartido con Ron en La Madriguera, acomodando su ropa y oyendo el ruido de platos y otras cosas en los pisos de más abajo. Afuera se levantaba una lujosa y hermosa carpa que estaba llena de los mejores encantamientos de los Weasley y sus amigos. Hermione había pasado horas enfrascada en unos libros de encantamientos decorativos y le había asegurado a Harry que había hecho cosas hermosas en aquel lugar, y él no lo dudo ni un solo segundo.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla. Su amiga, envuelta en un elegantísimo vestido verde esmeralda, y unos tacos que la hacían ver más alta que Harry entró apresurada a la habitación.

—Harry, podría haber sido Ginny. Ni siquiera preguntaste quien era y me abriste como si nada.— le regañó

—Hermione, no creo que esas estúpidas supersticiones muggles supongan algo en este momento— Harry sonrió y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa. Se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba el delicado peinado que había hecho con sus rizos castaños.—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó.

—No, nada— Hermione habló rápidamente —¿te pasa algo a ti? ¿te sientes mal? Traje algunas pociones para el dolor de estomago y los nervios. Iré a buscarlas— Y se apresuró por la puerta pero Harry la detuvo.

—No me pasa nada, a ti te hace falta esa poción para los nervios. Tranquila Hermione, todo está saliendo bien ¿verdad? —Harry la miró y vio que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas mientras ésta ponía una expresión extraña en su cara —Oh no, tu maquillaje – le recordó antes de que su amiga se pusiera a llorar. Hermione pareció aceptarlo y se abanicó la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento Harry, es que… esto es tan bonito y…—volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas – siempre supe que Ginny y tu se casarían, es un sueño lo que está pasando allá abajo, ya verás— Harry se alegró de que todo esté yendo bien. Se volvió hacia el espejo y le pregunto cómo se veía. Hermione le arregló la corbata mientras sonreía.

—Sigo pensando que te pasa algo… te conozco— Harry notó a su amiga tensarse y estuvo aún más seguro de que algo le pasaba. —Cuéntame.

—Es tu boda, y no te voy a preocupar con mis asuntos— Hermione caminó por la habitación como si así su nerviosismo se fuera a ir.

—No importa que sea mi boda, eres mi amiga, y la dama de honor de Ginny, debes estar bien. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó cuando vio que Hermione lo miraba indecisa—¿Discutiste con Ron?— aventuró y Hermione negó con la cabeza. A Harry era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Creo que… ¡Oh cielos, Harry! De verdad que no importa, es solo que como no he conversado con nadie esto me está atormentando, Ginny está con lo de la boda, no puedo arruinarles este día a ustedes. ¡Son mis amigos y los adoro y quiero que sean felices! Así que ninguno de ustedes se preocupará de ninguna cosa, ¿entendido? —Hermione soltó todas esas palabras atropelladamente y Harry supo que estaría incluso más preocupado.

—Está bien, te entiendo… pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, y ese alguien no podemos ser ni Ginny ni yo, y no estás peleada con Ron —empezó a formular Harry en voz alta —¡Habla con él! Dile a Ron que es lo que te pasa, siempre es mejor hablar con alguien de lo que uno está sintiendo.—

Y entonces Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas y el sollozo que tenía contenido hace mucho rato. Harry dudó de que su amiga le hubiera dicho la verdad. Seguro ella y Ron estaban peleados y él había arruinado todo.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? Ron y tú están enojados... Ya se le pasará, Hermione— Harry la abrazó, consolándola. Ella se puso de pie y se fue al espejo a retocarse el maquillaje dejando de sollozar.

—Ron no está enojado, para nada. Está feliz allá abajo ayudando con los preparativos.— Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Hizo una mueca esperando que su amiga lo viera por el espejo, y así fue.—Harry… creo…_creoqueestoyembarazada_.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca en O. Y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se le seco el paladar y sintió saliva acumulada en su lengua. A Hermione le tiritaba el labio inferior mientras se retocaba el maquillaje de los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?— fue lo único que consiguió decir.

—Segura de que eso creo, pero no segura de que sea efectivamente cierto— Ya estaba calmada y su maquillaje estaba en orden, pero su voz aún sonaba extraña por el llanto.—¡Por Merlín, Harry! Lo siento tanto, no tenia que preocuparte, pero ya esto me tiene con los nervios de punta y eres mi mejor amigo…Soy una desconsiderada, lo sé, y perdóname, ya no te hablaré mas de esto…—Harry la interrumpió.

—¿Desconsiderada? Hermione has hecho un sinfín de cosas por la boda, no eres desconsiderada en absoluto, estás nerviosa por algo y tú lo has dicho. Soy tu mejor amigo, es mi deber escucharte— Le dio una sonrisa de ánimo— Sin embargo, mi consejo sigue siendo el mismo. Si estamos hablando de un bebé…el indicado para hablar de esto es el padre ¿no?— Harry sonrió y Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero Ronald…ya sabes cómo es, Harry… ¿Qué pasa si se molesta o si…?—Harry volvió a interrumpirla con voz firme.

—No debería molestarse, aprendimos hace mucho a realizar la poción anticonceptiva.

—Pero es que Harry, esa noche… no sé, ambos estábamos…— Harry no la dejo terminar.

—Sí, me imagino... pero no...—dijo, como esperando que ella entendiera que no quería escuchar muchos detalles.

—Está bien, lo siento— Hermione se ruborizó ferozmente.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Y además si es que estás embarazada, sería genial tener un sobrinito o sobrinita sabelotodo y pelirrojo, ¿no?— Hermione se rió —Además, Ron te ama. Díselo, no se molestará…Ya es hora ¿verdad?— Su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo y asintió con la cabeza. Ya era hora.

Sin embargo siguió preocupada, la verdad es que en su conversación con Harry había decidido culpar a Ron por sus miedos con respecto a estar embarazada, aunque realmente no era así. Harry tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Ron la amaba y no se iba a molestar si ella estaba esperando un hijo. Era ella la que estaba molesta molesta. Era ella la que estaba enojada consigo misma, y con Ron. El tonto de Ron. Él tenía la culpa. Ella le había dicho que tenían que comprar los ingredientes de la poción, ¡tampoco tardaba tanto hacerla!, pero él, cegado por la lujuria no la había dejado ir y...

_¡Oh Hermione eres una mentirosa sin escrúpulos!_ Se culpó a sí misma. Sabía que si hubiese querido hubiese ido con o sin el consentimiento de Ron, además que la poción no era la única salida para este tipo de asuntos. Por Merlín, era era hija de muggles. ¡Cuánta cosa no habían inventado los muggles para la anticoncepción! Pero estaba tan o más lujuriosa que él y no se había dado el tiempo. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad.

Embarazada a los veintidós años. _¡Es una locura!_ A penas había conseguido su primer ascenso en el ministerio, tenía que estar en un puesto mucho más alto para cuando tuviera un hijo. Aún en sus vacaciones de verano trabajaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en la sucursal de Hogsmade.

Pensó en lo que sus padres le dirían, le dirían "_pensamos que eras inteligente_" y ella también lo había pensado. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por el calor de su pelirrojo y apuesto novio? Ah, Hermione deseaba darse la cabeza contra la pared, ¡no era momento de pensar en que Ron era apuesto! Y aunque siempre le había interesado poco lo que decía la prensa, podía imaginarse los titulares que romperían la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y como todos en el ministerio la mirarían de forma acusadora. Como, por el nacimiento de su hijo, tendría que quedarse en casa, cuidándolo sin poder hacer nada más. Como lloraría en las noches, y como tendría que aprender a cambiarlo, a darle de comer, y a educarlo. Todo le parecía un problema gigante.

Refunfuñando para sus adentros, comenzó a bajar la escalera, y entonces oyó la voz de Ron buscándola. Con un leve "voy bajando" calló su búsqueda y cuando estuvo cerca de él se puso tan nerviosa como hace muchísimos años atrás. Ron la esperaba al pie de la escalera, con sus ojos azules encendidos como dos farolas en la noche, los labios entreabiertos y el naranjo cabello ligeramente alborotado, pero peinado para la ocasión.

Hermione reparó en el traje de gala que vestía y en las tonalidades a juego con su vestido, como lo había preparado con Ginny para que estuvieran combinados. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las manos de Ron tomaron su mano para ayudarla a bajar sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La besó tiernamente y la tomó por cintura. Hermione sintió su corazón desbocarse, como había recordado antes, igual que en sus años de Hogwarts, en los que una caricia, una mirada o una palabra de Ron ponía su corazón a correr el Rally de fórmula uno. Ron terminó el beso, dejándola con ganas de más, ganas que ocultó mientras éste la miraba a los ojos antes de susurrarle al oído lo magnifica que lucía esa tarde. Su voz le puso la piel de gallina. Y se pregunto a dónde se habían ido todos, con el sonido de los platos, las órdenes de Molly, el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras y todo lo demás. El momento era tan endiabladamente perfecto que sentía unas ganas atroces de besar a Ron hasta que se hiciera de noche y les dijeran que era momento de parar e irse a dormir.

Todo la había puesto sensiblemente romántica, la casa estaba llena del aroma de Ron, porque a Molly le había parecido perfecto aromatizar la carpa con una especie de poción muy similar a la amortentia (no tan peligrosa como esta) como si fuera desodorante ambiental, y lo había probado primero en la casa. Un detalle que iba a producir sonrisas en el rostro de todos los invitados, pues todos sabían que esa poción crea olores agradables y diferentes para todos. El ambiente de felicidad y agradable nerviosismo en la familia también había contribuido a que se negara rotundamente a bajar los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Ron, lo besó otra vez y éste no demoró en responderle feliz. Cuando Ron bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y le dio un tierno mordisquito, todos sus tormentos volvieron a su cabeza. Fue el calor que aquel mordico pícaro le produjo lo que la hizo recordar porque estaba tan sensible.

_Claro, ¡no es por la amortentia, es porque estás embarazada estúpida!, _se dijo a si misma mientras se alejaba bruscamente de Ron. Él la miró, confundido primero, avergonzado después y con un débil "lo siento" se hizo para atrás y sacó las manos de su cintura mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que podría haberlos visto. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía no tener las manos de Ron sujetándola y se apuro para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro entre el pecho y el cuello de su novio. Ron, de lo más confundido la abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa, linda?— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. El solo hecho de que Ron utilizara aquel adjetivo cariñoso que rara vez decía la hizo percatarse de que estaba actuando muy rara y debía controlarse.

—Te amo, Ron – le dijo sólo para asegurarse de que seguía escuchándose tan bien como siempre, sintió la sonrisa de Ron y como éste la apretaba más hacia él.

—Yo también te amo, pero algo te pasa— La desventaja del paso de los años es que ya no podía ocultarle lo que sentía porque él se daba cuenta mucho más rápido que antes.

—Todo esto de la boda, me pone… nostálgica— mintió y Ron se rió un poco. Hermione se tranquilizó al comprender que lo había engañado con éxito.

—Si bueno… es extraño, ¿no? Pero es bueno saber que tanto Harry como Ginny estarán en buenas manos

—Sí, por supuesto. Sobre todo ahora que ya no tendrás que cumplir tus labores de pesado hermano mayor con Harry. Ahora Ginny será su esposa…- Ron frunció el ceño – lo que quiere decir que le pertenece más a Harry que a ti.

—Oh, Hermione. Yo nunca me he puesto pesado con Harry por que sí. Siempre he tenido mis razones, y lo sabes… además… es como tiene que ser— Hermione sonrió... hasta que recordó su problema otra vez

—Ron…tengo algo que decirte— la gravedad de su tono hizo que Ron dejara de besarle la coronilla y acariciarle el hombro y la mirara atento —será mejor que te sientes— estaba tan nerviosa, lo sabía, lo notaba en su voz.

En la cocina Molly regañaba a George y le decía que de una vez por todas debía de madurar. Ninguno de los dos sintió curiosidad alguna por saber que había hecho George. Luna Lovegood subía apresurada la escalera con un bolso lleno de raras cosas, seguramente amuletos de la suerte para la novia. Hermione la había dejado porque Ginny le había asegurado que estaba bien que Luna participara de la preparación de su traje y su maquillaje, mientras otras amigas la acompañaban.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ron…esto es muy difícil, así que por favor, abre tu mente.— Hermione le pidió mientras sujetaba una de las manos de su novio con las dos suyas.

—Hermione, estoy demasiado nervioso ahora como para preocuparme de abrir mi mente— Hermione lo miró con ternura, pero no se atrevió a decir nada—¡Merlín, dime qué pasa!

—Está bien… creo…pero no estoy segura. Sólo supongo… bueno, no es una suposición, es un presentimiento de… es que…—Ron la miró ceñudo. Interpretando eso como un mal indicio Hermione tomó aire, y se aclaró la garganta —Creo, Ron, que estoy embarazada— Y se escuchó una sonajera de platos en la cocina, como si alguien los hubiese quebrado todos. Charlie soltó una maldición mientras gritaba _Reparo_ millones de veces, como si esperara reparar todo antes de que llegara Molly. Los pasos de la mujer se escucharon y luego el grito de horror esperado no se oyó, seguro Charlie había conseguido reparar el desastre antes que su madre lo viera. Hermione no sabía si Charlie había soltado todos los platos porque la había escuchado, o simplemente se le cayeron totalmente ajeno a la conversación que sostenía con Ron en la sala.

Ron. Estaba hecho una estatua, frío como el mármol, con una leve capa de sudor en la mano que Hermione sostenía; no decía nada. Ella esperó callada, entonces él pareció despertar de su ensoñación y le preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué cómo?— Hermione se sintió confundida y medio enojada de esas fueran sus primeras palabras —Sabes perfectamente _cómo_, Ronald.

—Oh sí, no me refería a eso, perdona— Que Ron no le contestara enojado había sido extraño. Ella le había gritado. Lo normal era que le contestara con otro grito. —Bueno… sabía que algo te pasaba— y sonrió. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba o veía. Ron estaba sonriendo.

—Pero… Ron…— no sabía que decir, todo le resultaba extraño.

—Bueno, dijiste que no estabas segura. Quizá te equivoques.— Hermione no supo porqué aquella frase le dio tanta rabia. —Yo… Hermione, yo no sé ser papá y –

—¿Crees que yo sí? Perdóname, Ronald, pero es una excusa muy pobre. Nadie en el mundo sabe cómo ser papá, por Dios. Y nunca en mi vida he reparado en leer alguno de aquellos libros, porque jamás pensé que esto pasaría.

—¿Nunca pensaste en tener un hijo?— Ron estaba confundido, y eso la enojó aún más. _¿Qué demonios importaba eso, Ron? Eres tan impráctico, _lo regañó mentalmente pero no le contestó.

—Tienes razón, puede que me equivoque— Y sin más se levanto del sofá, caminó hasta la puerta haciendo que el sonido de sus tacos retumbará fuertemente. No sabía porqué estaba enojada, había esperado que Ron reaccionara como en sus peores pesadillas, que le gritara, que se enojara o algo así; o que se sintiera tan desgraciado como ella, que la entendiera, que se diera cuenta que un hijo era un problema en aquel momento de sus vidas; pues esperaba así sentirse menos mala. Porque la verdad era que considerar a un hijo un "problema" la hacía cuestionar bastante sus propios valores humanos, y albergaba dentro de sí una esperanza en Ron, en que él se sintiera tan molesto y confundido como ella para no sentirse más como un trol insensible. Pero allí estaba Ron, confiando en que todo era un error de cálculos, recibiendo la noticia como si le acabaran de decir que quizá se suspendería un partido de quidditch, sólo quizá.

Una vez que atravesó la puerta sintió su par de brazos favoritos rodeándole la cintura impidiéndole dar un paso más. No se volteó, aún estaba enojada.

—Puede que sea un error, pero si no lo es… no sería ningún _problema—_ La voz de Ron sonaba segura, incluso en ese susurro inaudible para el resto del mundo. Hermione se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Ron, sonrosado ligeramente y con sus ojos abiertos luciendo nuevamente el brillo que los inundaba hasta hace un rato. Ella intentó balbucear algo pero no lo consiguió. Sintió como se le acumulaban lágrimas y un nudo le aparecía de pronto en la garganta. Lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Tiene que ser un error, Ron… yo no puedo estar… no puedo

—Sí puedes, técnicamente eres mujer y prácticamente hemos hecho todo para que efectivamente tú estés…

—Cállate— Hermione pidió, con voz aguda y los dientes juntos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no te exasperes—la tomó de la cintura y la giró para que volvieran a entrar a la casa —Te podría… hacer mal. Ya sabes, pasar rabias— Una ola de ternura golpeó el cuerpo y el corazón de Hermione con la misma fuerza con que Charlie había dejado caer todos los platos en la cocina. Ron no quería enojarla porque le podía hacer mal, él la iba a cuidar. Y por primera vez su supuesto hijo la había hecho sonreír.

—Mira, hagamos esto…— Ron propuso tomándole de la mano mientras volvían a estar en la perfumada estancia de la sala de La Madriguera —hoy seguirá todo normal, no podemos irnos de la boda de Harry y Ginny, ¿no?— Hermione asintió —no tomarás ninguna sustancia peligrosa o con…alcohol…por si acaso, mañana iremos juntos a San Mungo y saldremos de la duda ¿de acuerdo?— Hermione quiso lanzarse encima de él y llenarlo de besos. Ron era tan adorable cuando quería, tan tierno. La convicción en su voz, la forma en que apretaba su mano y el brillo de sus ojos la relajaron bastante más de lo que esperaba. Estuvo de acuerdo con él, después de todo era el plan más sensato. Ella habría preferido ir a una clínica muggle, porque ahí a nadie le importaría. Inglaterra muggle ignoraba el escándalo que sería que Hermione Granger estuviera embaraza de Ronald Weasley. Pero Ron estaba en total desacuerdo con los médicos muggles; creía que eran unos chiflados y habían discutido centenares de veces por ello, sin embargo, no quiso hacerlo esta vez. Ya tendría tiempo para decirle que no fueran a San Mungo.

—¡Ustedes dos!— la voz chillona de Fleur los reprendió desde la puerta —Son los _padginos_ de esta boda y están ahí, de _peguezosos_ como si _puediegan haceglo— _Parecía enojada —todo debe _estag pegfecto, Hegmione, cgeí_ que me _ayudagías._

—Sí, sí, lo siento Fleur— Hermione soltó a Ron, que le puso mala cara a su cuñada.

– No me _miges _así cuñadito, ya _tendgás_ tus _caguiñitos_ más _tagde—_ Y sonriéndole a Ron por última vez, Hermione desapareció detrás de Fleur en dirección a la carpa.

II

"_El evento del año ha comenzado, Harry Potter ya está en el salón, compartiendo con alguno de los miembros de la familia y parte de sus lujosos invitados. Es importante que todos nuestros oyentes, que recién se vienen integrando a nuestra sintonía sepan que somos el único medio oficial transmitiendo la unión Potter-Weasley, así que si escuchan otras estaciones que dicen relatar los acontecimientos… ¡PATRAÑAS! El lugar ha sido protegido con diversos sortilegios a prueba de chismosos…" _La voz de Lee Jordan destacaba animosamente entre el bullicio de los invitados. Con la varita apuntando a su garganta, Lee había conseguido hacer un hechizo que conseguía transmitir su voz a todas los magos y brujas que con un hechizo convocador dijeran el nombre de su programa en frente de sus radios. Estaba teniendo niveles de sintonia insospechados. Nadie quería perderse detalle.

Harry sonreía a todos quienes lo saludaban. Estaban ahí todas las personas que Harry había conocido. La clase completa de Gryffindor del año que cursó en Hogwarts, incluso Lavender Brown. Harry jamás pensó que asistiría porque era en la casa de Ron, y Hermione ocupaba el lugar que a ella le hubiese gustado tener hace unos años, pero ahí estaba, flamante y sonriente como siempre. En todo caso, ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel cuento y Harry se sintió feliz de que asistiese aunque la única razón fuese que jamás se perdería la oportunidad de tener toda esa información para los cotilleos.

Algunos cuantos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw estaban también. Hanna Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, las hermanas Patil y muchos otros miembros de El Ejército de Dumbledore estaban también presentes. Y Harry no cabía de felicidad cuando vio la enorme silueta de Hagrid saludarlo desde una esquina. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts con quienes Harry había mantenido una buena relación, la profesora Mcgonagall orgullosa había usado una insignia de Gryffindor sobre la túnica de su vestido esa noche. ¡Dos de sus alumnos más valientes se casaban! El cóctel estaba yendo viento en popa. De pronto las luces bajaron un poco y el bullicio se hizo más tenue. La única voz que continuaba sonando una cuota más alta era la de Lee Jordan, que no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría. La voz de Hermione resonó en toda la estancia.

—Buenas tardes y muchas gracias por estar aquí a nombre de toda la familia Weasley. Tanto para Harry, como para todos nosotros, quienes conocemos a los novios desde pequeños, es un gran honor tenerlos acá. Les voy a pedir que a continuación que dejemos espacio a la alfombra que se encuentra frente a mí para que entre la novia y se inicie la ceremonia— Y frente a Hermione todo el mundo se hizo a un lado, y la alfombra roja con bordados dorados apareció reluciente, como si nadie la hubiese pisado en ningún momento. Hermione se felicitó en sus adentros por la poción con la que había cubierto la alfombra.

Una música suave comenzó a sonar, y la primera nieta de los Weasley entró llevando un cesto con flores. La bella hija de Bill y Fleur se abría camino arrojando flores blancas, que al tocar el suelo se abrian y volaban. Todos sonrieron ante aquel hermoso detalle. La niña traía sus azules y hermosos ojos, como los de su madre, concentrados en su misión, sin querer hacer nada mal. Ron que estaba frente a Hermione y junto a Harry tenía una expresión de felicidad, y de emoción. Hermione pensó que muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar, pero no se explicaba que otra expresión podría ser esa, más que la de un hombre emocionado. La música se elevó un poco más, y la voz de Lee Jordan ya se oía cada vez menos. A la entrada de la carpa, una hermosa Ginny enganchada al brazo de su padre caminaba a la entrada. Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Arthur, era igual a la de Ron. La de un hombre feliz, pero al borde de las lágrimas. Sólo por curiosidad buscó al resto de los Weasley, para descubrir que Bill, Percy, Charlie y George tenían exactamente la misma expresión. Y entonces reparó en que no sólo sus mejores amigos se estaban casando, sino que la única hija de los Weasley, la pequeña a la que todos habían protegido con uñas y dientes, se estaba alejando de su hogar de niña, para emprender una familia. Molly sollozaba de plano, sin aguantarse y para cuando Harry y Ginny decían sus votos, Hermione se dio cuenta que también estaba soltando un par de lágrimas.

Cuando por fin pudo besarle, Harry se sintió en las nubes, tan feliz como hace años no se sentía, y los flashes de las cámaras de periodistas autorizados tomaban fotos sin parar. Sin molestarse por eso permitió que tomaran todas las fotos que pudieran, mientras la ensordecedora multitud aplaudía. Harry buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo, Ron le sonreía y aplaudía tan fervientemente como lo hacía Hermione a su lado. Estaba rodeado de las personas que amaba, y con Ginny convertida en su esposa. Un par de ojos llamaron su atención, por lo diferentes, por qué no poseían la luz de ese lugar, pero que sin embargo no parecían malvados, ni molestos. Harry no creyó lo que veía cuando se percató de que el par de ojos correspondían a los de su primer Dudley. Que tras hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, que Harry se apresuró a responder, salió de la carpa.

III

La música sonaba fuerte y el ruido de los tacones de las mujeres, y las risas de los grupos de personas inundaban el lugar. Hermione conversaba animadamente con un par de chicas que salieron dos años después que ellos de Hogwarts, que también habían pertenecido a Gryffindor y que eran muy amigas de Ginny. Ron apareció sosteniendo en brazos a su única sobrina y llevándola a la mesa de los cócteles dulces. Hermione en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella niña tenía los sutiles encantos de una veela, como su madre, sobre Ron, y lo convencía de todos los caprichos que se le ocurrían. No le extrañaría que este fuera su tío favorito. Aunque él se había defendido con que era imposible que los rasgos de veela se conservaran mezclándose con alguien tan rústico como Bill, Hermione lo dudaba.

Una vez que educadamente desapareció del círculo en el que conversaba se fue hacia donde estaba Ron, quien ya se había librado de su sobrinita y estaba sentado en la silla más próxima a la mesa de la comida. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sentarse en los lugares más próximos a la comida, con Ron no había más opciones. Él la miraba sonriendo, mientras se acercaba, Hermione llegó hasta su lado y lo hizo ponerse de pie. "_Bailemos_" le susurró y Ron le hizo una mueca, pidiéndole que no. Hermione lo miró contrariada.

—Deberías preocuparte más de comer, por si acaso… ya sabes— le dijo Ron mientras alcanzaba un platito con más canapés.

—Ron eres un farsante, sólo quieres comer y me engañas con que la comida es para mí

—Está bien, hoy he estado algo nervioso… por todo esto de Ginny y Harry…y no he comido nada, así que tengo hambre.

—¿Qué no has comido nada? Pero… ¿cómo… -

—Los nervios, querida, los nervios— Y Hermione le creyó. Ron no había comido nada más que el té que habían tomado juntos en la mañana. _¡Pobre de Ron! El sí que sufre sin comida,_ _seguro que por los nervios no sentía hambre y ahora le ha venido toda de golpe. _Y podía comprobar que sus pensamientos no estaban tan equivocados, Ron comía como cerdo mientras con una mano sujetaba a Hermione para que no se le escapase.

—¡Qué gusto de _verrte_!— Oh no, eso no podía estar pasándole. No, no, y no. Ron quiso escupir toda la comida de la boca cuando la voz de Viktor Krum interrumpió su apurada ingesta de alimentos. La aludida, la que _también tenía el gusto de verlo_, sonreía de una manera extraña.

—¿Pero qué dem…?—Ron estaba empezando a molestarse, sin embargo Hermione le lanzó una mirada para que se callara, de esas que debía obedecer por su bien.

—Harry me ha invitado— Oh, Harry ¿cómo se las va a pagar? Ya pensará en una dolorosa forma de hacerlo. No dejaría que se duchara en toda una semana, así su hermana no querría ni acercársele. O algo mejor... ya s le iba a ocurrir.

—Ah, sí, lo imaginé— Hermione sonreía aún —No nos había dicho, eso sí— soltó una risita nerviosa que exasperó los nervios de Ron, que ya se había puesto de pie y había dejado de comer. De nuevo toda su hambre se había esfumado, pero esta vez no por los nervios —¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? ¿Ha sido muy largo?— ¡¿HA SIDO MUY LARGO EL VIAJE? Ron estaba incendiado en celos, por supuesto que el puñetero viaje había sido largo. Si el muy fanfarrón vive Bulgaria.

—No ha sido nada, por venir a ver _viejos amigos_ uno hace aquellos esfuerrrzos— Ron se carraspeó. Hermione lo miró ceñuda y por fin habló.

—Viktor… no sé si lo conociste en Hogwarts, él es Ron Weasley, es hermano de Ginny, la esposa de Harry—Krum asintió —y mi novio— ¡Ya! Era todo lo que Ron quería escuchar "_mi novio_". Sí, Hermione lo había presentado como correspondía y ahora el tarado de Krum conocía los límites de hasta donde se le estaba permitido avanzar.

Lejos de los celos de Ron, Hermione estaba intentando ser lo más cordial posible. Supo desde el momento en que escuchó la voz de Viktor en que tendría que controlar la situación, pues el autocontrol de Ron era muy escaso, y el vocabulario de este cuando estaba enojado… ¡peor! Además ella sabía que aquel aire coqueto con el que cada vez que se encontraban, o cada vez que Viktor le escribía exasperaría a cualquier chico. Pero Ronald es Ronald, y ella era cuidadosa con el tema de Krum, que hasta entonces mostraba la gran huella que había dejado en su relación.

A diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto, en la boda de Fleur y Bill no se había puesto ni un pelo nerviosa. Viktor Krum no le movió absolutamente nada, y se sintió feliz y orgullosa de ello.

Observó como los dos chicos se apretaban la mano, como en un saludo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no se la soltaban y no se despegaban la mirada con un poco de rabia se apresuró a decir.

—¿Y sigues jugando quidditch?— sonriendo vio como se soltaban. La blanca mano de Ron tenía marcados los dedos de Krum contra el dorso. Krum contestó algo acerca de un nuevo equipo pero ella poco lo escuchó. Ron considerando que el duelo de apretón de manos lo había perdido se dispuso a poner la colorada mano en la cintura de Hermione y apegarla hacia él, mientras fingía interés en al conversación de Viktor. Hermione pudo percatarse de que Krum fijaba la vista por unos segundos en la mano de Ron, que al darse cuenta de esto había decidido bajar su mano, para posarse en las caderas de Hermione. Si ella no supiera que aquel acto era una forma de ganar la guerra que había empezado contra Viktor Krum cuando niño, lo hubiese regañado ahí mismo, y le hubiese quitado la mano de un golpe. Era un exceso de confianza descarado para realizarlo en público, pero que por ser un una ocasión especial, decidió pasar por alto. Al cabo de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más, Viktor se retiró de su presencia. Ron subió su mano hasta su cintura otra vez y Hermione pensó en si es que Viktor habría encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera. _Ojalá haya encontrado a alguien tan bueno, como yo a Ron,_ se dijo para sí, pues sabía que él era una buena persona, que sin duda, merecía ser feliz. Era frío, claro, y de pocas palabras, para él, el apretón que le había dado a la mano de Ron era como toda la sarta de groserías que este le estaba gritando por los ojos.

—Y así nada más se me ha ido el hambre otra vez— Hermione se rió y lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de Ron.

—Ya volverá tu hambre— y depositó un corto beso sobre sus labios. Ron sonrió. Que Hermione fuera tan cariñosa con él, cuando Krum estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos lo reconfortaba profundamente. Ron la empujó hacia la pista de baile, en la que comenzaron a mecerse en un ritmo lento y pausado. Hermione se recostó un poco en él. —Aún no me agradeces que no te haya hecho un escándalo por tu manito traviesa, ¿eh?

—Hermione, sabes perfectamente que no te molestó— Y Hermione soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que Ron y otras parejas que estaban cerca la miraran. Mientras la veía reírse supo que si esa noche veía una estrella fugaz, pediría que Hermione estuviera realmente embarazada.

IV

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito. Había sido divertida, sofisticada y no habían ocurrido altercados graves, excepto la casi discusión que Ginny habría logrado resolver con diplomacia y rapidez. Harry no entendía cómo Lavender, en un acto ridículamente estúpido se les había acercado preguntándole a Ron si bailaría una canción con ella. El aludido se había puesto del color de las alfombras y Harry se preguntó si además de sangre muggle, su amiga era alguna especia de heredera de un dragón o algo por el estilo, pues su mirada era lo más parecida a la del colacuerno húngaro al que una vez se había enfrentado, y si de pronto Hermione comenzaba a escupir fuego, no sentiría ninguna sorpresa. Pero además de eso, todo estuvo en orden…Harry no cabía de felicidad. Era la primer boda a la que asistía hasta el final… bueno, hasta el casi final. Porque como según le explicaron, era tradición que los novios se retiraran unas horas antes de que terminara la fiesta… para irse a su noche de bodas y descansar. Además que al día siguiente él y Ginny partirían a su luna de miel, y debía de estar fresco como una lechuga para el día siguiente.

Ginny y Harry se despedían calurosamente de todos los Weasley que les deseaban lo mejor en su viaje. Ron, Charlie y George hicieron un par de bromas con respecto a la noche de bodas, pero que debido a las miradas de sus padres, Percy y Hermione decidieron silenciarlas. Sin embargo Ginny ni siquiera se sonrojaba. Hermione siempre admiraría eso de su amiga, su capacidad para convivir con la brutalidad de los hombres sin parecer ofendida en absoluto. Después de todo, ella y Molly habían vivido rodeada de siete hombres todas sus vidas y ante cualquiera de esas bromas ella estaría echa un nudo de nervios y sonrojada hasta las uñas. Cuando Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano con sus bolsos a la espalda y desaparecieron, Hermione se dispuso a entrar y volver a la fiesta, que había vuelto a la normalidad y al bullicio de justo antes que anunciaran la despedida de los novios, cuando los brazos de Ron la tomaron por la cintura.

—¿A dónde va señorita?— le susurró en el oído.

—A bailar, con quien quiera bailar conmigo— le dijo sin voltearse. Ron resopló, pero no la soltó. Desde el pequeñísimo incidente con Lavender se había puesto esquiva con él.

—Hermione, por Dios, ya no tienes dieciséis años— le espetó molesto.

—No, claro que no. Por eso iré a bailar y—

—No te dejo.

—¿Qué?— Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y se giró, obligando a Ron a soltarla, para mirarlo a la cara —¿cómo dices?

—Que no te dejaré bailar con nadie— Y ahí estaba Ron, con el estúpido tono que utilizaba cada vez que peleaban.

—No me has entendido. No estoy pidiendo tu permiso— Hermione se cruzó de brazos, y buscó por todo el salón con la mirada a algún varón solo a quien sacar a bailar. Maldijo a sus adentros cuando no encontró ninguno.

—Sé que no lo estás haciendo, pero no te dejaré porque eres mi novia y tienes que bailar conmigo

—Pero no quiero bailar contigo

—Mentira

—Oh Ron, ¿tú que sabes?— Estaba comenzando a exasperarse de veras, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacerle ese escándalo? Quién lo diría, ¿él iba a impedir que ella hiciera algo? ¡JÁ! Buscó, y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a uno de sus compañeros de planta en el ministerio, que escogía en la mesita de cócteles algo para comer. Levantó las cejas en señal de reto hacia Ron y caminó hacia el muchacho. Recién había salido de Hogwarts este verano, _era una presa fácil_, pensó. _¡Diablos, Hermione! No pienses como una mujer fatal. _¡Mujer fatal! Tonta expresión que Ron utilizaba. Ron, que continuaba con la boca abierta como si deseara decir algo y el rostro colorado enteramente se cruzó de brazos, y se desafió a sí mismo a observar tranquilamente aquello.

—¡Hola Carter!— Hermione saludó al muchacho y este le sonrió en respuesta mientras se tragaba todo el canapé de un solo bocado —¿cómo lo estás pasando?

—Muy bien, Se ve que trabajó muy duro junto a la familia Weasley. Gran trabajo señorita Granger— Carter sonrió amablemente

—Oh, llámame Hermione— Sabía que se arrepentiría después de darle aquel "pase" a un joven que estaba en periodo de prueba como ayudante en la planta en la que ella trabajaba. A ella por protocolo debía de tratarla como señorita Granger, pero el tonto de Ron había arruinado todo.

—Oh— dijo Carter asintiendo lentamente. Hermione vio como este clavaba la mirada en algo que estaba detrás de ella, y la apartaba avergonzado —Disculpe señorita…perdón, Hermione, pero… veo que me llaman por allá— y con aquella frase que Hermione reconoció desde el principio como una mentira se abrió paso entre los bailarines de la pista y desapareció.

—Vaya, vaya, tus habilidades de seductora están bien desgastadas ¿eh? ¿Señorita Granger?— La divertida voz de Ron la hizo resoplar —intenta con otro, yo miro… a ver si te resulta.

—No me pruebes, Weasley. Que tu hayas estado haciéndole gestos a ese pobre chico a mis espaldas influyó bastante en que se haya esfumado corriendo, así que no te hagas el que has ganado, si dejaras de entrometerte verías que hasta podría conseguir a alguien en serio aquí— La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció, y aquella expresión que odiaba, esa que ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo soberanamente estúpido apareció en su rostro.

—No me hago el que he ganado, Granger. Gané— Afirmó Ron con los labios fruncidos en una línea.

—¿Ganar qué? ¿De qué competencia hablamos?— preguntó confundida y enojada a la vez.

—Gané porque quieras o no, no hay nadie más que yo disponible para bailar contigo— una sonrisa cínica y fruncida apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa a la que Hermione correspondió con la misma frialdad y sarcasmo.

—Esa ha sido a penas mi primera oportunidad, espera a que—

—Oh, no. No espero nada más— Ron la interrumpió y la tomó de la cintura. La arrastró contra su voluntad a la pista de baile y la sujeto fuerte para que no se le escapara. Varios pares de ojos los miraron atentos.

—Suéltame, Ron. No tengo ganas de bailar— Ron le sujetaba las caderas con sus grandes manos, impidiéndole moverse si no como él se lo indicaba. Los brazos de Hermione caían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—No pienso soltarte

— ¿Sabes qué? No sé porque insistes, yo quería bailar con Carter y lo espantaste. Si tanto quieres bailar, Lavender ya se había ofrecido— Ron soltó un bufido de rabia, y ella supo que la discusión había comenzado en serio.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es que no puedes estar tan celosa por esa pequeñez, de verdad que no— la voz de Ron había conseguido llamar la atención de los ojos atentos de su alrededor. Las manos de Ron ya no aprisionaban a Hermione, sin embargo, ella no se movía de en medio de la pista. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si el pelirrojo no dijera más que cosas inteligibles —Ya te he dicho que quiero bailar contigo, no con Lavender, ni con nadie.

—No parecías tan seguro hace un rato… tanto tiempo sin verla ¿no?— Y se sorprendió al notar que la sarcástica oración había flaqueado por una cuota de… ¿pena? Oh, no pensaba ponerse a llorar ahí, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia afuera de la carpa. No escuchó nada, no sintió los brazos de Ron sujetándola hasta que estuvo fuera de la carpa. Ya de camino a La madriguera Ron apareció frente a sus ojos. Ella lo examinó con la mirada. Ron lucía cansado, enojadísimo y frustrado. Ella sintió que el labio inferior le temblaba, y apretó los labios para que no se notara. Se movió hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo pero él la interceptó, lo mismo pasó cuando intento por el lado derecho. Dio una patada al piso.

– Muy bien ¡Me cansé, Hermione!- Ron nunca, nunca le gritaba así.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos rápidamente. Ron le abrió la puerta para que entrara, prendieron la luz y se sentaron en el sofá. La casa seguía estando perfumada. Ron se alegró de que siguiera oliendo igual que hace un rato, a páginas de libros, a canela con menta y al olor de la máscara de pestañas que Hermione siempre solía usar. El único maquillaje que le era imprescindible y que por alguna extraña razón a él le gustaba oler. Hermione sollozaba hipando de vez en cuando, y a él no se le ocurría nada que decir…le había gritado como nunca lo había hecho. Hermione no se merecía que le gritaran. Pero es que... sí se lo merecía… se estaba comportando como una tonta. Ron alargó uno de sus brazos para tantear terreno y al ver que ella respondía bien a su tacto, la abrazo con mas fuerza. Hermione se recostó en su pecho y lloró por largo rato. Ron sólo le decía _Tranquila, amor, tranquila_ repetidas veces mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Y ella rogaba por tranquilizarse pero no podía. Cuando por fin pudo respirar normalmente se sintió avergonzada de su repentino ataque. Le dolían los pies, el vestido estaba incomodo y se le había corrido todo el maquillaje.

—¿Vamos a acostarnos, si?— Preguntó Ron con ternura mientras, parado frente a ella le tendía una mano. Ella la tomó agradecida y subió las escaleras junto a él. Ron la llevo hasta la pieza de él, y con un movimiento de varita deshizo la cama y con otro, ésta comenzó a arreglar todas las sábanas y los cobertores por sí sola. Hermione se quitó los tacones y soltó un quejido cuando sintió lo acalambrados que estaban sus pies por la altura de los zapatos. Ron le desabrochó el cierre de su vestido y le hizo a un lado los tirantes. Aquel detalle le hubiese parecido sensual e iniciador de algo más en cualquier otro momento, pero en ese instante no dejó de parecerle un gesto genuino de amor. Ron se despojó de sus zapatos, su chaqueta y su pantalón mientras ella sacaba las horquillas de su pelo y las joyas de sus dedos, cuello, orejas y manos. Ron abrió un cajón y saco dos camisetas naranjas con blanco de los Chudley Cannons, dejó una sobre la cama y Hermione entendió que era su pijama improvisado. Sonrió mientras se desvestía para ponerse su nueva ropa de dormir. Cuando estuvieron listos se metieron a la cama sin hablar y Hermione se acurrucó con ímpetu en Ron.

—Perdón— dijo, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

—Tranquila, amor. Todo está bien, siento gritarte— le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, haciéndole masajes en el cuero cabelludo que, agradecido, disfrutaba de las caricias tras un día entero de un fruncido peinado.

—Estaba actuando estúpida— Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Ron la correspondió.

—No te gritaré así nunca más, lo prometo.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Las cosas eran más fáciles ahora que había descargado toda su rabia y su tristeza acumulada.

—Hermione, tienes que saber que no siento absolutamente nada por Lavender y que—

—Oh lo sé, tranquilo— Hermione le sonrió

—No, déjame terminar, para que te convenzas— Hermione asintió como si no tuviera otra opción —Que ella se acercara… fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa, y pues rechazarla en frente de tantas personas era algo muy feo ¿no crees? Probablemente, no te mentiré, hubiese bailado con ella esa canción si tu mirada asesina y las palabras de Ginny no me hubiesen salvado, pero no porque quisiera, sólo por educación.

Hermione asintió, complacida con la respuesta de Ron. El hombre en que él se había convertido desde hacía un par de años, la llenaba de orgullo. A veces, cuando no estaba discutiendo con él, tenía ganas de decírselo, pero sabia que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, él lo utilizaría en su contra, así que siempre se guardaba esos comentarios. Y eran actos como aquellos los que la hacían pensar en que, de ser real aquel hijo que supuestamente cargaba en su vientre, tendría el mejor padre que ella le hubiese podido buscar. Ya no le importaba estar embarazada o no, no le importaba su trabajo o lo que diría la prensa, como la dulce mirada de Molly se le haría difícil de sostener y como le contaría a sus padres que aún siendo magos habían cometido el error más muggle y más viejo que existe, ni siquiera le importaban las bromas que George estaría haciendo para conseguir avergonzarla ni que el bebé llorara, gritara o ensuciara todo. No, ya no le importaba nada.

Ron la apretó fuertemente y pronunció la frase que sabía ella había estado esperando para confirmar que desde ahora no tendría más miedo.

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Creo que serías una madre excelente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer.<em>**


End file.
